


I Was In It (You Know I Like to Brag)

by juricii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Betrayal, Evil Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Gen, Hybrids, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Phoenix Hybrid TommyInnit, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo still Dies (tm), Unhinged Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Tommy has had enough of his opinions being pushed to the side--being sidelined. He hates it. Instead of siding with Pogtopia, he goes behind their backs and makes a deal with Schlatt. The Dictator gives a wolfish grin and he shakes the boy's hand. Schlatt the Brains of the operation and Tommy as the Warrior, there was no way they would lose the war.No one sees it coming.
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 48
Kudos: 590
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	I Was In It (You Know I Like to Brag)

**Author's Note:**

> traitor tommy traitor tommy traitor tommy traitor tommy traitor tommy traitor tommy traitor tommy that's it--that's the story rewqjkqrwe
> 
> also: listen to this tommy theme song, called [TOMMY!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfOrHlEiNAY) it's pretty pogchamp!

Tommy is tired. He is tired of being pretty much pushed to the sidelines. The people he calls his allies and friends & family, they do not seem to treat him like one. And, funnily enough, the people on the other fighting side seem to take him more seriously, even if it’s in the context of war. Dream saw him as a respectable person when Tommy challenged him to a duel. Sapnap didn’t attack just anyone--only people he saw as threats. And, _Schlatt._ He didn’t just exile people for the sake of _exiling._ He did it when he found someone to be a threat to his goal.

At first, Tommy hated the man, but now as he rethinks everything that had happened up to this current moment, he regrets. _He regrets joining Pogtopia._ He feels like he belongs to L’manberg, the place where his idol stands in a position of power. The place he helped bring to life.

He makes a decision. _“It was never meant to be.”_ He thinks to himself as he leaves in the middle of the night. He takes light steps, as to not alert the other residents of Pogtopia currently sleeping. He races over to the land of Manberg. He scales the walls, utilizing his inhuman flexibility. He makes sure that he isn’t spotted by the Guards patrolling. He hides behind a tree and looks at the large mansion of Schlatt. _The lights are still on._ Tommy smirks.

He avoids all the patrol dogs and flashlights and uses a rope attached to a hook, to climb himself up to the second floor where he is able to drop quietly onto the balcony. Then, he gently opens the door, and he clears his throat. The suit-wearing dictator looks up from his paperwork and gives an inquisitive eyebrow, as his body becomes stiff. _Schlatt isn’t afraid. He’s just annoyed. Tommy hums to himself in amusement._

“Hiya there Tommy. You’re banned from Manberg, you know that right?” Schlatt asks sardonically.

Tommy just smiles at him and walks to the couch, immediately making himself at home, despite the fact he’s in the same room as Pogtopia’s enemy, where he could be killed at any moment, if Schlatt were to alert the guards.

“I have a proposition, and I think you’ll like it Schlatt.” Tommy hums.

Schlatt tilts his head. “ _Oh?_ ”

“I want to make a sort of _alliance_ , with you, if you wanna call it that,” Tommy starts. Schlatt is intrigued. “I’ll work as a spy for you _and_ I’ll help you destroy Pogtopia. I’ll pretend I still care about them, and you can create some sort of event to get me out of that pitiful place.”

Schlatt snorts. “Alright, you have me hooked kid. What caused this change, though? I’m curious. You seem so loyal to Wilbur.”

Tommy’s grin still stays upon his face even at his incredibly bitter next sentences. “I learned that due to my age, apparently it’s impossible for me to have an opinion. And then, I realize a person like you exists! You don’t discriminate--if someone is useful, then you seem to respect them--something that seems near impossible to get in Pogtopia.”

Schlatt lets out a loud and amused laugh. He walks behind Tommy’s figure. He places his hand on one of the boy’s shoulders and leans down to his ear. “I agree to your deal. But if you fuck this up or become useless later on, I won’t hesitate to sacrifice you, you are aware of that, right?”

Tommy swiftly stands up and looks at the Ram. “Of course. And honestly, I don’t think I’ll ever become useless. Besides, hybrids gotta stick together, don’t ‘cha think, Schlatt?” Schlatt blinks in surprise. He didn’t know that Tommy had non-human roots in him.

“What species are you?” He asks.

Tommy gives him a delighted smile. “Thanks for asking Big Man! I’m a Phoenix hybrid!”

Schlatt lets out a hum of contemplation. “You think you’re willing to wreak havoc with your powers later on?”

“Of course!” He nods and exclaims.

“Alright. Sounds good. You should get back to Pogtopia. Don’t want Wilbur to get suspicious, right? And for the record, I don’t care how you deliver your messages to me. Just don’t get caught.” Schlatt orders.

Tommy may be a powerful Phoenix hybrid, but Schlatt is more than likely an experienced fighter and strategist, so he doesn’t talk back. Instead he gives him a disarming, if not unnerving, smile, and jumps down from the balcony, Schlatt letting out a small chuckle.

_Those fools are missing out on a powerful child… Schlatt scoffs. That’s what they get for underestimating the children._

The days and weeks pass by admittedly a bit slower than Tommy wants. But, that’s okay. He learned how to be patient. Taking down a rebel group doesn’t happen in an instant, after all. At the end of each week however, he writes down his observations and the plans Wilbur has, and flies over to Schlatt’s mansion; Quackity and George have been told about Tommy’s second-job and they pretend to hate him when he is accompanied by Wilbur and other inhabitants of Pogtopia, in the wild, but by himself, they give him an enthusiastic welcome. _(Honestly speaking though, Schlatt has some regrets about letting Tommy and Quackity meet… they are much more chaotic than anticipated… Oh, and, Tubbo doesn’t even know that Tommy’s acting as a Traitor. He wants to feel bad about going behind his friend’s back, but really, he couldn’t care less…)_

Tommy struts into the mansion knowing he has just as much power as the VPs, if not _more_ , due to his hybrid status, and his close relationship with Schlatt. The two were all business in the beginning, but over time, they got close to one another, joking with one another, and creating plans of how to take down Pogtopia in the grandest way possible. 

“What about a Festival?” Tommy proposes. Schlatt lets out a sound of consideration.

“Yeah. Tell me more, kid.” He spurs Tommy on.

“Well, you can hold a Festival for everyone--invite _everyone._ But, in the middle you can just, reveal my position as your spy, and you can have some guards incapacitate them, or something. It would be rather grandiose, don’t you think? It’s just your style, Schlatt.” Tommy states.

Schlatt snorts. “ _Kid._ You know just what I like, don’t you? And, you’re not just my spy. I consider you my _equal._ My _family,_ I daresay.”

Tommy just grins. “Woah, thanks Big Man S.”

Schlatt’s expression turns to one of slight disgust. “Tommy… don’t call me _‘Big Man S.’_ That shit just sounds so fucking weird, you know that?”

Tommy blinks and processes what he said. “Oh, _fuck._ You’re right,” Tommy slams his face into his palms. “Ignore what I fucking said _, Jesus-fucking-Christ_ that’s so embarrassing.” He groans quietly to himself. Schlatt just laughs in response.

“Don’t worry about it. For now, you can go back. I’ll go along with the Festival idea, and I’ll give you the details the next time we meet up. And, by the way, you want to be the one to execute Tubbo? I was thinking Techno could do it, but I figure _you_ would want to do it, _and_ it’d be more symbolic, and send a bigger message.”

Tommy grins. He didn’t respond with words, but Schlatt knows he’s agreed to his proposition. With that, Tommy opens the windows leading to the outside and lets out his wings. He jumps off the balcony, his wings allowing him to take flight. They lift his body off the ground and he soars through the sky as Schlatt looks at his receding figure.

He twitches in anticipation.

* * *

The day of the Festival comes, and everyone slowly flows in, sitting in seats scattered around the large stage. Schlatt walks up to mic at starting time and gives the community his introductory speech. _Then,_ he hands the podium off to Tubbo. He glances at George, Quackity, and Tommy who is observing from below. He nods at the Phoenix-hybrid, and the boy discreetly nods back in acknowledgment.

Tubbo finishes his speech after a few minutes, in which then Schlatt confronts him. _‘I know what you’ve been up to.’_ He hums in a falsely sweet tone laced with a hint of poison. His two VPs barricade the boy in, into a cramped space made from yellow concrete. 

“I was planning to have dear _Techno_ punish you, but… I found someone more appropriate, ‘ya know?”

Tubbo sputters out a small and meek, “ _Who?_ ”

Schlatt looks intimidatingly at him and snaps his finger. “Hey, kid. It’s your turn!” He purposely stops himself from referencing the boy’s name as it allows for more… _tension._

Tommy equips his Netherite armor and steps out from the crowd. Loud exclamations and dramatic gasps are heard resounding throughout the air. He stretches out his wings and tilts his head to the sides, cracking his neck. He holds a Trident in one hand and an Axe in his other. They were the weapons most commonly used by the best PvPers in the land--Technoblade and Dream, respectively. And, truly, it was ironic. Tommy was influenced a great amount by both warriors, and here he was, becoming the _next_ one in the line of legendary fighters.

He pushes himself off the ground, and in a flurry of motions, he perches himself on the large Blackstone stage. He stretches his legs and wings, not caring for the incredulous screaming directed at him. He simply gives them an unamused stare, before turning back to the people in front of him.

“You want me to do it now, Schlatt?” He hums.

Schlatt shrugs dismissively. “You should give them and I quote you here, _‘a banger one-liner’_ and then execute this little _traitor_ here. I think it’d have more impact. You feel me?”

Tommy sniggers. “Huh. Guess you’re right.”

And, with that, Tommy turns to the crowd. “Hi there. You all know me as Tommyinnit. A warrior and person of Pogtopia. However, I was _never_ on your side. You all sidelined me. You all pushed my opinions into the metaphorical lava. Your first mistake was underestimating me, really,” Tommy taunts.

He then turns to Tubbo. His eyes do not show remorse or sadness. Just… a crazed look. “Bye, bye Tubbo!” He says in faux joy. He proceeds to impale him--his supposed best friend--with his enchanted Trident. He turns back to the audience, _again._

“You all are a disease, and I am the cure!” He hisses out to them. His face however, still holds a maniacal grin, eyes sparkling in a morbid happiness.

Schlatt walks up to him, putting his arm around the boy’s shoulders. Quackity and George giggle in the background, seeing the fearful looks in the citizens down below. He ruffles Tommy’s hair with his free hand.

“Nice job, Kid.” He purposely says near the mic, as if to add salt to the wound.

“Thanks, Dad!” He exclaims gleefully.

  
  


Schlatt makes another announcement--the last one for the day.

“This Festival is over. But, if you try to do anything remotely shady, Tommy will deal with you.” Schlatt commands; Tommy gives them a handwave of fake friendliness.

  
  


Wilbur and Techno looked in at the sight in horror, wondering when their brother changed so drastically.

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST GO BRRRR  
> \---  
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘  
> \---  
> Also, join [The Writer's Block ;)))](https://discord.com/invite/5hbkuAQNJB)


End file.
